Sasuke is my hero!
by Tyori
Summary: NaruXSasu. Some Yaoi. don't like, don't read. Hope you all liked it! Review pleeease! Sorry if it seems to cut off at the end... I'm sorry for the lack of pr0n, I know...
1. Goin' Camping!

Hi. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm a Sasuke-a-holic. Stop! Don't laugh; it's unfortunately true. I think my little crush has developed into a mild obsession; he's like a god to me. I've been crushing on him since the Chunin exams at least, but don't tell; it's a secret. I swear, it doesn't show on the outside, but every time I'm even in his presence I giggle stupidly to myself. I haven't been caught, which should lead you to the conclusion that I'm a very good actor. OHMYGODIJUSTSAWSASUKE! And being a good actor is a godsend considering the situations I keep finding myself in. OHMYGAWDTHEREHEISAGAIN! To my complete and utter silent giddiness, my crush is looking my way. Wait... And he's coming strait for me! Oh no! That can only mean three things. a) I have something on my face. b) I've done something wrong. c) My fly is unzipped. The latter has only happened to me once, but it's still an option.

"Naruto, can I talk to you?"

I nod and allow him to lead me away from Sakura a bit. I've done something wrong haven't I! Something to horribly unfixably anger my living god on earth! Come on, mouth! Work, damn you!

"Wuh?"

Oh, smooth one Naruto. That had to be the most intelligent thing you've said to him all day. Now he's just going to be even more pissed because I'm zoning out again, as I let my eyes wander down his neck, chest, stomach- Naruto! Bad! He'll see you if you have to remove your eye contact he's established!

"Where are your bags? You remembered to pack, right? You know what today is?"

"Uh, it's Easter?"

He's giving me one of his looks. I assume it's the 'You-can't-be-serious' look, or the 'Are-you-really-that-stupid-Uzumaki?' look. Most likely the latter because I'm supposed to remember something. Birthdays? Uh, no. Anniversaries? Ha ha! **No**. Some sort of outing? Most likely. Now what outing was it...?

"Are we going yet?"

Ooh! Ooh! A hint! Okay, something Sakura would seem to enjoy... Pretty much anything girly, I suppose. Or maybe a special mission she can use her huge forehead for? I can't believe I used to like her. Billboard brow! Now which one do I guess to make me look just the slightest bit smarter in front of my crush? As if on queue, he glares at me.

"I'm sorry, I really don't remember!"

I smile. When in doubt, always take the honest route. Even when it _does_ always make me look like a total fool. Sasuke sighs, and leans against a nearby tree.

"Figures you'd forget."

What's that supposed to mean? Just because I'm constantly lost in my day dreaming about you, doesn't mean you can just assume I'm not paying attention to anything! Even if I usually aren't... Because you're standing next to me, talking to me... telling me I'm an idiot... Hey! Wait a minute! Sasuke notices my pulsing vein, and smirks. Well, okay... A half smile will allow me to forgive him. Even though I'd much rather leap on him, tear off my clothes, and demand that he take me right then and there. Even more so if it was the other way around. An Easter present just for me? Aw, you shouldn't have. I think some chocolate sauce is in order for- No! You're doing it again Naruto! He's staring at me so intently, I almost can't believe I lost control like that. Mentally; I didn't _actually_ jump him.

"Does it have to do with ninjas?"

"What doesn't?"

"Oh. Right." 'Can I rape you now?'

"No."

"What!" I almost pissed myself.

"It's not supposed to be a mission. Just a trip. To us, anyway."

Oh, god! Don't _do_ that to me! My heart is racing a mile a minute! Uh-oh, I think he can tell. Am I sweating excessively? It sure feels like it. Those hot black eyes are going to burn me if I don't get a hold of myself.

"Are you coming down with something, Naruto?"

Yah, a bad case of Sasuke overdose. If there is such a thing, which I highly doubt there is. He's leaning towards me, only making my situation that much worse. After a second of gazing into his eyes (it seemed like eternity), I manage to stutter a reply.

"I... I think I might."

"Maybe you should stay behind."

Only if you're staying with me. You know, some _alone time_ together? Let's work on our team work...

"No,"

AAHH!

"Don't give me that look. Sakura and I can't stay, and Kakashi's our tour guide. If you're sick, you need to stay here by yourself and get better."

"I'll be fine! Where're we going again?"

Sasuke sighs, hands me a brochure, and walks off to let Sakura know we might be a bit late. I didn't think I was that scatter brained... Oh, look! There's a rather nice looking campsite on the front of this- Campsite...? Oh... NO! I remember now! I was supposed to pack for a weeks camping trip with the team! How could I over look something this big! I run down the street to my house and up to my room, where I unceremoniously throw all my clothes, and toothbrush and toothpaste into my suitcase. Is that all? No, wait; I need my flashlight and sleeping bag...

RIIIIIIIIIIIP!

Please don't tell me that was my sleeping bag, please don't tell me that was my sleeping bag, please, please, please don't tell my that was my sleeping bag! For once I wish it was my pants.

"Shit."

"Naruto, what was that ripping sound just now?"

"Um, nothing at all! I'll be right down! I, uh, just lost something important."

"Hurry up, you big chicken!"

Even though I knew that loosing something had nothing to do with the ripping sound. Unless of course it was my mind; that might explain a few things. What, never heard a stupid lie before? I throw my pillow in over everything, giving it one savage punch before closing the top and zipping it shut. There's actually a heck of a lot of room in the giant, waterproof suitcase. I could pack another me in here as _well_ as my clothes and pillow! Suddenly I've got this horrible fluttering, yet sinking feeling in my stomach...

I could just see myself, a hyper blonde, trying to hide my poor mutilated bag behind my back in a guilty attempt to shield it from Sasuke's piercing glare. I already know who's going to be the victor in that situation. I step out of my room, and walk calmly down the stairs, suitcase thumping on them behind me. No point in trying to hide the bag now; there are feathers drifting lightly in the hallway behind me where it'd ripped. Sakura gapes at me.

"Oh, no! Your sleeping bag!"

"No big, I've live."

... What? You were expecting me to fall to my knees in front of the pile of down, crying 'Why! Why! My prized possession has been brutally torn! Why cruel world! WHY!' and then hug the pile of, by then, soggy feathers, sobbing? No way! I'm Naruto, and as Naruto, it is my duty to never lose my temper or cool with my teammates, no matter what they do.

"WHAT'RE YOU LOOKIN' AT, SASUKE!"

After a smirk, Sasuke actually looks entertained, considering he knows I don't have anything else to bring as a blanket. I simply scoop up the fluffy mess, and dump it into my suitcase. I get the sinking feeling I'll be using them for something, but my brain has yet to figure it out.

"You're just going to take the feathers?"

"Waste not, want not. That's what somebody always said."

"Hn."

I can see you snickering, Sasuke. Oh! I've made the god of beauty laugh! Even if it is at my expense, just seeing that twinkle in his eye... sniff It just gets me, right here. It's just a bit ironic that my suffering is now making me happy...

"Ready to go now?"

"YOU BET! Let's share a tent..."

"Whoo."

I say, oh-so-enthusiastically, pumping my arm weakly into the air. I need to polish my acting a bit more... Let me try that again. I drop my bag with a bang, and throw both arms up as high as they will go.

"I'm so excited, I can't WAIT! All right, road trip!"

THANK YOU! Thank you very much! An Oscar winning performance by the handsome and dashing Naruto Uzumaki! Oh, wow! I want to thank billboard, and my stupid uber late sensei, and best of all, Sasuke! Mostly Sasuke, because he's entirely the reason I need to act in the first place! I never could've done it without you, love! Now let's go make out!

"You're doing it again."

A voice murmurs in my ear. I shiver at the warm breath on my neck, and fight to keep from swooning.

"Doing what?"

I ask, turning innocently to look at Sasuke. I get the feeling sometimes he can read my thoughts, but only just the basics. The only thing to throw him off my tracks (Or, in my case, place him gently to the side), is to act perfectly as I should. Also, I have to come up with a reason why I keep running off to La-la land more and more often, other than the obvious truth that I become more infatuated with my worshipped god every day.

"Zoning out. It looked like you were thinking something interesting."

Stick around long enough, and I'll start to drool.

"Are you hungry, Naruto?"

Oops, I already am. Thanks for letting me know before it got too outta hand, Sakura!

"Oh, yeah! I'm starving!"

Well, it's partly true. I could really go for some instant ramen right about now. Ramen and Sasuke. The two things I love most in the whole entire world- AUGH! Oh, crap...! Now I've fallen on my face in front of Sasuke!

"Dobe."

"Shut up!"

As much as I hate to act this way, it would look totally weird to anyone if I just suddenly started being nice to him. He raises an eyebrow, and offers me a hand. My old self would've smacked it and jumped up by myself, but I ended up taking it anyway. Unfortunately I lose my footing again, and drag him down with me. Oops! Heh, now that we're down here... wanna just roll away, and leave Sakura while we-

"Dobe!"

Oh dear. Looks like I've bruised him. ... OH MY GOD I'VE MARRED A GODS PERFECT SKIN! He's glaring at me, as if I'd meant to do it. I didn't! Really!

"I'm really sorry!"

"Whatever. Klutz."

* * *

I'm sobbing hysterically inside as we arrive at the campsite. I'm not a kluuuuutz! Well, maybe I am, but it's not like I mean to be! I'm just a bit clueless, and clumsy! Though I guess that's what you'd _call_ a klutz... I start to put up my tent away from the others. Mostly because my tent is crap, and I can't even believe they even made it in the first place, let alone suckered me into buying it when I was daydreaming. I really aught to steer clear of the shops before I La-la-land myself into trouble. At least I got the big suitcase; I was planning to sleep in it and leave a doppelganger to guard my tent at night. As I throw my bag into the little tent, I hear a noise. I run over quickly, and peek through the trees to see Sakura and Sasuke kissing.

I don't think my world could get any darker right now.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I know."

Okay, I think I lied. It just got a hell of a lot darker. I leave before I can hear anything else, and sulk off into my tent wherein I lock myself into my suit case and set up a doppleganger. And yes, I _do_ know how stupid that sounded. As I begin to drift off, I find it interesting that I'm not thinking of Sasuke. I always had before...

* * *


	2. Dreadful Day Number One

"NARUTO!"

"... Buh...?"

Is that my shining god that stepped on my little unworthy self yesterday, shouting and shaking my tent? I don't feel like getting up so I'll just send my doppelganger out. I sneeze. Stupid loose feathers tickling my

nose.

"What took you! We've got to go on a walk today! Did you forget that too, Dobe!"

I decided to let him shout at the doppelganger while I go back to sleep. I don't really feel like talking to him right now. I guess This is going to be one of those pathetic little one-sided loves I used hear about and laugh at. I always thought: Those idiots! Why love someone who doesn't love you back? ... And here I am imagining Sasuke cuddling me instead of my stupid suitcase. I sneeze again and he stops. Uh-oh. I quickly create another doppelganger, and make it sit in the middle of the tent.

"Naruto! Quit messing around, and let's go!"

I wonder how far I can get my copy to walk before it's out of range and disappears. I can just imagine all their faces at that! Ha ha! They'd be all like 'Damn you, Naruto!', then I'd be all like, a long way away, hiding from them and snickering to myself.

"I said GET UP!"

Suddenly Sasuke grabs my suitcase and drags it outside, shaking it vigorously and making me sick. I sneeze for a third time. Damn. Just my luck.

"Thought you could get away?"

He asks, unzipping my suitcase. I smile innocently and wave, trying with my other hand to reclose the top. He tears me from my fluffy suitcase, and recloses it, putting it back in the tent and punching my doppelganger in the face.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get for not listening."

"You didn't have to hit me so hard!"

"Yes, I did."

"Did not!"

I know, I'm immature. Anyway, I follow him to where Kakashi and Sakura are waiting, and we start walking off. I fall on my face only three times on the way there, and seven on the way back. Why does it have to be so slippery and muddy! Dang the rain! _Dang_ it all to _heck_!

"You sure are out of it today, Naruto."

'Shut up, Sakura.'

"I mean, I can't believe you freaked out over that little chipmunk! It was just eating a nut!"

'I'm warning you to stop now.'

"And then when you fell off that cliff into the lake! I laughed so hard! I can't believe you slipped!"

"SHUT UP, ALREADY!"

An uncomfortable silence descends over us, and I fall for the eighth time. This time I decided to lay there and let them all pass me. Since no one seems to care about leaving me, I roll on my back and lay there, wishing desperately to get myself out of the rut I seem to have fallen into. The sun is peeking through the clouds, and I shield my eyes with my arm. Today was hell I tell you. Yes, I did freak at a chipmunk, and yes, I did fall off a cliff. I did a bunch of other stupid things too, but I'd rather not list them all out. I'm more of a hindrance to my team now than I ever was. I know what I need! I need a bath! A bath would fix everything! I jump up, determined to turn this horrible day around.

"I'll be back later!"

I call, even though they probably wouldn't even notice if I was gone. Maybe that's a good thing; I am a trickster at heart you know. Imagine the things I could do when they don't realize I'm gone! Hmm, I know I fell into a hidden hot spring around here somewhere...

"Yaugh!"

Oh, here it is. It's nice and hot, but I should probably take my muddy clothes off. I decide to wash them first, and then hang them on a tree branch.

"Aaaah..."

I sigh in relief. Maybe this wasn't such a stupid trip after all. I mean, the bathhouse in the village isn't nearly as perfect as this natural hot spring, and there's no one out here to see me and scream when the hot water makes my seal show. See, the seal holding the fox demon from escaping my body appears like a tattoo when I get really stoked in battle. Unfortunately it also appears to a lesser extent in hot water, making my tummy red where the markings are, which tends to freak other people out in bathhouses. I guess they think I'm going to change and attack them or something. Sometimes I almost want to, so that they wouldn't be there to stare at me and wreck my bath. I realize I've been idly braiding my bangs.

"May I join you?"

"Ah!" I jump pretty bad, almost ripping the whole braid out by the roots. "Ow!"

"Sorry if I scared you. This seems to be the only hot spring around, and I kinda want a bath."

I frown, but don't object as he takes his clothes off and slips in. I'm surprised he knew where the edge was; it's really hard to see.

"Having fun being girly, Dobe?"

What's he talking about? Why is he staring at me like that? What's wrong with my hair? Oh, shit! I forgot to undo the braids! Hey, they're extra tiny, how did he even spot them!

"Shut up, Sasuke!"

I begin ripping them to bits, tearing out a few hairs painfully as I undo them. He's smirking, but after today, I'm not sure it makes it up to me. He insults me every time I do something wrong, and I'd done an uncountable amount of wrong and/or stupid things today. One little smirk won't make me happy this time...

"Do you do that when your brain isn't in the present?"

"That's one way of putting it..."

Suddenly he breaks into a smile, and starts to laugh. Okay, I now forgive you for any bad you've ever dealt me in my life! Except for kissing Sakura, that's still going to take more time... Damnit! Now I have a large painful knot in my hair.

"Ow ow ow!"

"Dobe, don't pull on it like that. Here."

He comes over, and pries my fingers off the knot to try and untangle it. The distance, or lack of, between us is making me uncomfortable, even if he is helping me. I'm tempted to jump him right now and- PAIN!

"Ow! You did that on purpose!"

"No I didn't. Stop being so paranoid."

"I'm not! OW!"

"_That_ one was on purpose. Sit still."

I do, but grumble about how he's always so mean to me, and probably tripped me a third of the times I fell that day. I may love him, but it doesn't change the fact that he sabotages me sometimes. Okay, I do it to him too sometimes, but you know the saying: 'Always hurt the ones you love', right? Oh, I just want to hug the chest I'm staring at... and maybe play with what's a little lower.

"There. Next time just undo them the same way you made them, and you won't get knots."

Right, thanks... Wait a minute. How would he know? I watch him closely as he sits back on his side, and stares at the sky. After a few minutes his hand brushes his bangs away. Come on, Sasuke, I know you do it. A few more minutes pass and he begins to twirl his hair between his fingers, not even noticing how hard I'm staring at him. Aaany second now...

"AHA!"

I stand up quickly and point at him. He jumps, and drops the half braided hair quickly.

"I knew it! And you said I was girly!"

He frowns at me, and then goes back to braiding. To my surprise he finishes and starts on another one. I sit and watch in fascination as he continues. Content to just sit and watch, I soak in the warmth. When he finishes, his whole head is covered in little wet braids. He actually looks really hot as he brushes them all back from his face, noticing me for the first time since he started.

"What?"

He asks sharply. I shrug and grin.

"I think you should keep your hair braided all the time! You know, a new look!"

I give him a thumbs up, and he gives me a thoughtful look. After what seems like forever in an uncomfortable (for me) and thoughtful (for him) silence, he speaks.

"Dobe."

Not exactly what I was hoping for, but at least he answered. To my secret disappointment, he begins to undo them, one by one with rather quick hands. By the time he's done, I'm feeling rather pruny. I should've gotten out fifteen minutes ago. I decide to get up now, and pull myself out. I quickly dress, and turn back to him. He's already out as well, slipping his shirt on. I wait until he puts on his headband before walking back to camp with him. So today wasn't a total loss. I got to see Sasuke naked, and discovered something personal about him. That would be the braiding. I didn't know he even knew how, let alone doing his whole head so quickly. I'd never seen him do it before... Maybe he only did it while in the bath? Sasuke doing it... drool

"_There_ you are! Where have you two been!"

Sakura bitches when she catches sight of us.

"Taking a bath of course!"

I smile and laugh, and she glares darts at me. Sasuke says nothing, just goes into his tent and stays there, leaving me to endure Sakura. I don't mind; this time. After the smile he'd given me, I could sit through a few of these lectures from the bubble gum head of the team. After about an hour and a half, she seems to realize I'm off in La-la land again, because I'm drooling as I replay the whole bath from start to finish a couple times. She makes a sound of disgust and stalks off. I laugh as I see her leaving, pulling me back into reality. Well, I'd better go fix up my suitcase, which Sasuke messed up when he shook me around that morning. I just _know_ I'm going to be sore tomorrow. I just wish it was because of some other reason...


	3. Dreadful Day The Second

Day number two for the training trip from hell. Today I found a bog all by myself first thing; this means another bath for me later. No one would help me out because they were all laughing at me. I was extremely happy and grateful when Sasuke recovered first and pulled me out roughly by the scruff of my neck. The whole freakin' area is out to get me! A tree grabbed my jacket and bag, and then wouldn't let go until I broke the stupid branch. It's still stuck on there. After that I was stupid enough to lean on a rock as we navigated the bog, and about a million little Venus flytrap type plants immediately glued themselves to my hand so I was stuck there. I called for help, and once again it was Sasuke who came to my rescue by gasping between laughter that I should cut them with my Kunai knife. I knew that...

I still have their remains stubbornly attached to my hand as we go back into the forest. I glare at the trees hatefully, and because I have my eye out for twigs that grab my bag, I trip over a huge root and down a small hill. I skid to a stop, facedown, and decide my luck might be a bit better if I just don't move. Turns out moving or not has nothing to do with luck, because a skunk spotted me, and I think you understand what happened.

Sigh

Right about then, I was sure I would be dead by the end of the trip. Sakura was glaring at me the whole time, but when I voiced my fear of death to Sasuke, he laughed, which made me feel better. It was around lunchtime when we finally stopped in a clearing. To my dismay, I discover the tree has ripped my bag, and I've lost my lunch. Poor, poor innocent ramen. I bet those jerks knew the whole time. I have to retrace my steps, but it appears that no matter how far back I go, my food is nowhere in sight. Halfway back I sink to my knees, and take a deep breath so I don't scream in frustration.

I gave up on the rest of the day, and went back to camp where I scrubbed myself down as best I could. I especially scrubbed my hand where those stupid plants had tried to digest me. With low spirits, I go back to my tent and open my suitcase. Looking at everything at once, I was pretty pathetic. 'Hi! I'm the famous I've-never-even-heard-of-you Naruto, and I proudly live in a suitcase in what shouldn't even be classified as a tent! Not to mention that, I've just gone through in one day what most people don't even do in their _whole lives_!' I shrugged it off, and got comfortable in the little nest I'd made myself.

Naturally, as you might guess, the great out doors wasn't done with me quite yet. It got extremely hot. Hot enough that I coulda bin stretched out naked and still bake, so I had to move outside. I hid from the rays under one of the hated food snatching trees, and lie on the cloth cover for the blanket. (I left the feathers in the suitcase.) Determined to get one last laugh at me, kind Mother Nature sent be some friends to keep me company. Mostly mosquitoes and the occasional biting fly.

I went back to the hot spring, and decided to stay there till the others returned. I don't even care about being pruny anymore, not after the day I just endured. I can't believe I thought yesterday sucked.

"Here again?"

I sigh, and sink up to my chin in the water.

"It seems to be the only safe place left in this hellhole..."

Oh, no! I'd dropped my act!

"I mean, I'm loving this trip! It's so much fun! I can't wait for tomorrow!"

I put on my usual 'genuine' smile, and pump one hand into the air. The black haired boy doesn't look convinced as I scratch a fly bite on my arm. It's my turn to have completely braided hair. What! I _have_ been here almost half the day you know.

"You didn't even want to come in the first place, did you?"

"..." Busted. I look down and to the side to cover my expression.

"Then why _did_ you come?"

'Because I didn't want to lose you to Sakura, but I did anyway on the very first day.' "I'm here now, and there's no turning back!"

I think he heard my thoughts again, because he's looking at me funny. I know I definitely did NOT say anything out loud that I didn't want to, so how is he picking up on this stuff!

"That didn't answer my question."

"I didn't _mean_ it to answer your question."

"Naruto, is someone picking on you?"

I laugh, but quickly cover my mouth with my hand as he frowns.

"No, nobodies picking on me to come here." 'I only spent my whole life getting picked on, but I actually chose to be tortured this time! What do you think, Sasuke-god?'

"Sorry."

"Easy mistake."

I dismiss it, and continue to smile brightly.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Quit smiling when you don't feel happy. It looks creepy."

Sharp as a whip this one. Whips bring up very interesting visuals of Sasuke and I... He slips into the spring in the same place as last time. I've stopped smiling now, and am just watching in silent unhappiness.

"Does it really?"

I ask after a minute or two. He looks at me curiously, so I decide to elaborate a bit more.

"I mean does it look creepy." I smile as an example.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's near impossible to tell it apart from your real smile,"

... Real smile? _What_ real smile? Oh no! It's like he's looking through me! I think he can hear me! What do I do! I know! Try to seduce him! Coooome over heeeeere my precioussssss...

"... if you even have one."

"Nope!" I grin.

Oops, I just discovered acting happy is now a reflex action. I wonder if Sasuke noticed? Maybe I can just pretend it never happened.

"It's not... It's not like I can _stop_ smiling; I need to. To me it's a necessity because I'm telling myself, as _well_ as everyone else, everything will work out. Even if I don't believe it. Don't tell, okay?"

He's giving me a look I've never seen him give _anybody_ before. Oh no! I've done something wrong again! What was I thinking! I can't just go around telling people the truth! What if _I_ start to believe it as well! Then who'll be the one to pull the others through?

"Dobe."

I fight off the vein that's about to pop. He could stand to be a little more considerate!

"I won't tell... But only on one condition."

As if anyone would believe him if he told. But still, I'm curious as to the condition, and he can see it.

"Hang out with me more. Sakura's grating on my nerves."

Why that selfish- What am I! A distraction! Well, I _did_ sit through an hour and a half of her lecture the first day... But he smiled and laughed! I was obliged by the law of worshippers to sit and take it!

"She trying to rape you or something?"

It was out of my mouth before I even thought it, and immediately regretted it because my tone was somewhat harsh. I sure hope he didn't pick up on my jealousy.

"No, but she's moved her flirting up a couple of notches, and decided she was going to kiss me."

I feel my chest tighten. I already know, Sasuke.

"First day out here, right? You two should keep it down. There's only one scrawny bush between our tents you know."

"You heard that? How much?"

"Only up till 'I know', and then I decided to move my tent away even more..."

"So you didn't hear the end?"

Why does he sound a bit depressed? Why would I _want_ to hear them making out! I shake my head vigorously, feeling a blush creeping into my cheeks. I'll just blame it on the heat. He sighs and we sit in a very shared uncomfortable silence. Eventually he gets out, and redresses.

"It's not what you think, Naruto. I don't even like her."

I don't believe him. I just let myself slip down another inch and a half, and he points at me to get my attention back.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Can I move my tent closer to yours? I'm almost afraid to sleep at night. I mean, have you see the look in her eyes lately!"

"Unfortunately."

"So? Can I?"

"Since when do you ask me these things? As I recall, you've never asked me for _anything_ let alone permission to move your own tent."

We stare in silence a moment.

"You're right. I don't know what I'm thinking." He turns his back to me "Oh, and you hair is still braided."

"Ah, shit!"

And I was just about to get out too! It'll take me forever to undo them all!

"Put them in the water. Your hair is short; some might come apart on their own."

And then he was gone. I wish he would've mentioned that last time...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 3! You lucky people you; you get two chapters at once. I owe the submission of all my Naruto Fanfic substance to my Auntie Sandy and Uncle Bruce who lent me thier internet access computer for twenty minutes max. R&R Because it truely makes my day. Later days!

-Tyori-Chan


	4. The third day from Hell

Day number three. I'm in much higher spirits, despite the popping of my joints as I wake up. Turns out Sasuke not only moved his tent closer, but also on the complete other side of me, putting me between him and Sakura. Maybe he really doesn't like her after all? As I brood on this, I open my lid and stretch my limbs out, earning me a fair bit of pain and some very loud cracking noises. At least my bruises healed within a few hours; I would've been dead by now if I still had them. All right, nature! Let's see what you can throw at me today!

"YEEK!"

Holy- I can't believe that came from my mouth. Above me, slowly lowering itself from my tent roof, is the biggest freaking spider I've ever seen in my whole life! I quickly flip the lid back over myself, terrified. I know I'm afraid of spiders a little bit, but that thing is HUGE!

"Help!"

I call desperately. Oh, god, please help me...

"Naruto...? Holy-!"

'That's what I said!' "Help?"

Sasuke, who now has the giant spider in his hand, opens my suitcase. I peek up at him, horrified, and reclose the lid. Well, I did call for gods help, I just didn't expect it to be my god on earth.

"I've got it Naruto, I swear! It's just a wolf spider!"

"Get it out!"

_Just_ a wolf spider? I hear him sigh, and leave my tent. Spiders. For some reason that reminds me of Kakashi... Oh yeah, it's the eyes. They don't look like they're there, but they see all. Freaky. Kakashi's freaky, and I'm creepy. What does that make Sakura and Sasuke? Weepy and sleepy?

"You're safe from the invading spiders. How did it get in?"

"Forgot to zip the tent." I lie.

Knowing this piece of crap tent, the wind probably blew a hole in it. Either that or it just doesn't zip all the way down. Cheap bastards; I should sue. Sasuke knows I'm lying about the zipper. I can tell by his look as he glares down at me, suitcase door/lid thing in hand. Well, he _was_ the first person to open it this morning. (The zipper, not my suitcase.) I smile brightly and wave as I had the first time he pulled me from my safe haven.

"You need to get out there and face the music."

"If that's what you call music, I've got two options. One: I hate music with a passion, or two: I buy you a radio for your next birthday. Either way, I'm not exactly thrilled about leaving my tent."

He frowns, and I sigh in defeat.

"Fine... I'm coming."

He leaves, and I force myself out of my rectangle shaped, fluffy 'feather bed'. I grumble and mutter darkly to myself before remembering I'd been in a good mood before the spider came along. Right! Forget the spider, it never happened! There's nothing I can't handle after yesterday! I almost skip out of my tent, and into unfamiliar cold. Cold? What's that stupid white thing melting on my nose? ... Oh no. Snow. It's starting to snow. I really and truly expect my death trap of a tent to either burst into flames, or disintegrate into dust, so I go in to get my bag before it burns or something equally as bad.

Shortly after, I decide to attempt making a fire because I'm cold. Just my luck that the one match I can find, burns me, and then falls into a puddle of melted snow. It's getting wet quickly, and I'm stuck with a ripped jacket. I know it's futile, but I sit down and begin to rub two sticks together anyway. I _am_ slowly going insane, and I'm feeling rather free to blame it on this whole stupid trip.

"Dude, you look awful. Worse than usual."

I don't even have the heart to tell him to shut up. I just sit there, rubbing the sticks together weakly, looking like a homeless person. Eventually I just drop them where they are and stare at the pile of now soaked twigs, water dripping off my bangs. Sasuke notices my lack of... Well, anything really, and sits beside me in his waterproof windbreaker. Makes me wish I had one of those instead of my sponge-like orange jacket.

"Trip starting to get to you?"

Come on, Naruto. Just keep your chin up!

"Naw, I'm okay! It's just a bit of cold water!"

"It's kinda obvious you're not having fun."

Oh no! It is!

"No, I am! I'm just having some trouble starting a fire!"

"Can you even call yourself a ninja when you can't make a fire?"

I glare at him, but don't answer. Ninja? I don't suppose I can. At least there's still the hot spring. Hot springs are best enjoyed when surrounded by snow, I always say! I'm not going to let this get me down! Geez, my emotions are like a yo-yo today... Let's get this show on the road!

"So! Where're we going today!"

I ask with my nicest smile. Sakura is glaring at me so hard, I think she expects (or wants) me to be poisoned; to die on the spot or a slow suffering death. What did I ever do to her! Kakashi sensei's reading make out paradise; A Christmas carol. Dirty old man. Sasuke is Sasuke; just sitting here looking cool. Nobody's answering me. And then there's me, the pathetic looking one trying to blow on the smallest spark I've ever made in my life. Big surprise when I blow it out by accident. I sigh, and try again.

Sasuke has come back with his own twigs, and lights a fire faster than I can down a bowl of ramen. The show off; just because he makes fireballs with his chakra. When he's distracted by something, I reach over and steal a small twig from his fire. I stick it in mine, but it doesn't seem to want to light the rest on fire, and goes out. I sigh in defeat, and turn to face Sasuke's. He's giving me that same look I've never seen before, and I think he noticed that I'd taken the twig. I just cross my arms and pout. Still dripping I might add.

"Naruto, you're just sad! Don't mooch off Sasuke! Make your own!"

Burn in hell, Sakura!

"I mean what's the point of a camping trip if you can't even take care of yourself!"

"You b-"

"Sakura."

We both turn to him.

"I allowed Naruto to sit at my fire because it's too wet to make another one. Do I have to extend a formal invitation to him to make you stop bothering us?"

"Oh, No! I'm sorry!"

She smiles at Sasuke, but still shoots me a glare as she leaves to her own fire. I'm a bit shocked by what just happened.

"... Thanks!"

I say, truly grateful to him for not kicking me from the circle of his fire. He just shrugs and doesn't say anything. Even though I'm soaked to the bone, I still smile as I hug my knees for warmth. I'm most likely going to get very sick for this.

"Is this what you'd call 'slushing'?"

"What?"

"It's not snowing, but it's not raining, therefore it must be 'slushing', right?"

"I guess..."

He must be wondering what the hell is wrong with me, because I sure am. Am I really that desperate for a conversation to forget the cold I can feel developing as I sit? I sneeze. Yup, I've got a cold already. Naruto! Bad! Think good, happy thoughts! Let's call it 'The Glad Game'! Rules are simple: Find something good about the situation no matter how hard it gets!

"Boy, am I glad it's not hailing! I mean, imagine getting hit on the head by a million balls of ice!"

"Use an umbrella."

"What umbrella?"

He sighs. Oops, I'm doing it again. Okay, what's good about not having an umbrella? You get to enjoy nature's raw power? I'd know all about that.

"Forget umbrellas! That's no fun at all!"

"You just don't have one."

"Shut up, Sasuke!"

I'm back to my usual self already! Joy!

"Um, when are we going on our usual walk? I just know there's more places we haven't been!"

"..."

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"You told me to shut up."

"... Yah, but I didn't actually expect you to."

"When Kakashi finishes his book, I guess."

Like, three days from now. I'm tired. I don't sleep well when I'm jammed in a suitcase, sneezing on feathers every so often.

"Do you wanna go without him?"

I honestly don't know where that came from. I must be _such_ a gluten for punishment.

"Do you?"

"I was thinking about it, but I might get lost. Wanna come with me?"

He's staring at the fire in what I hope to be thoughtfulness, unlike my own thought_less_ness. He shrugs and nods. Oh, okay. Maybe next t- wait! He _nodded_! Cool! I grin and hop up energetically, leading the way into the forest. He goes and tells Sakura we're leaving, and then follows quickly before she has the chance to tell Kakashi so she can come with us. So we put as much distance as is necessary so she won't find us, then just walk. To my surprise, no trees or skunks showed up, and I was careful not to put my hand on any more rocks.

We didn't really talk, so it was pretty silent. We must've been pretty lost in our thoughts (Mine were of Sasuke...), because suddenly we're face to face with a cougar. Just my luck; Mother Nature had been holding off for this one moment, I just know it. Wait a minute! It's looking to Sasuke, not me! Oh no!

"SASUKE!"

I shout, putting myself between them at the last moment as the cougar jumps. I feel a searing pain in my lower arm, then the rest of me as it's huge body collides with mine. Luckily, I manage to swing it's weight so we completely miss Sasuke, and go over the cliff. I say luckily because we missed Sasuke, not that I just flew over a cliff with a cougar. I look up at Sasuke who's shouting something to me, but I can't hear anything through my pounding heartbeat in my ears. I push the cougar away from me quickly, trying to find a handhold in the smooth cliff. Eventually I finally snag a rock jutting out, and cry out in pain as it goes through my hand.

I hang there in shock, fearing when the pain will finally set in. This is the first time I've almost died on a short walk, well, at least it's the first time when I'm _not_ on a mission.

"NARUTO!"

I finally hear Sasuke. He sounds pretty stressed out...

"I'm Fine! Go get Kakashi or something before my hand rips!"

"What do you mean, rips!"

"I've kinda got a rock going through my hand, so hurry up and go!"

"What if you fall!"

"Then I'll deal! Go! What's wrong with you! You're supposed to be telling me to hold on because you'll be right back!"

The pain was starting to pull through my shock.

"Oh, god... GO!"

I shout as loud as I can at him, and then scream in pain, even though I tried to hold it back. I should stop moving as much as I am; it's still slushing.

"Fine! Don't you dare fall!"

I hear Sasuke, but I can no longer see him. The blood running down my arms is kinda grossing me out. That stupid cougar managed to slash all down the side of my leg to my foot too when I pushed it off me. I can't believe I didn't notice at the time. I must be a real mess. Why is it I keep thinking the day is the worst it can get, then wake up the next day with even worse luck! I'm leaking bodily fluids, and it's very uncomfortable. I didn't, and have no intention of, peeing myself, but I'm bleeding and crying, and my nose is running. Probably sweating too, but I'm sure you don't care about that.

Crap, I think I just bit my lip. Another hole in my poor body. Where is Sasuke! It feels like I've been hanging here forever! I'm starting to get dizzy, and it's all I can do to just keep my grip with one hand, the other dangling at my side painfully. I know, I'll distract myself by imagining Sasuke naked; me armed with Whipped cream and strawberries. If I keep this up, I'll have another fluid to add to my list: Drool. I sure hope that's where it ends, because I still need to be saved.

Oh, no... I think I'm losing it. Not my mind; that's already gone. Not... _that_; I still need that! I mean my consciousness; everything's starting to fade away into darkness. It's going rather slowly, but I'm fighting it as best I can. I don't want to die! I haven't killed Sakura yet! Maybe if I just concentrate on my pain...


	5. Extra Poem Not Part Of The Story

Someone just for me:

Little by little

"Once, long ago, I lost something precious to me.

I went through…

…Something very painful in the past.

Even now my heart hurts.

Something very, very painful.

Even now the pain still lingers…

…From when I lost what was precious to me.

But I am still searching.

Still searching for that thing most precious.

I am me.

I am one of them.

Because I am me.

Because I am not human.

Even so.

Because it is so

Someone who loves me because I am me.

Someone who I'll love because he is him.

The 'someone just for me'

I know that…

I am you…

And you are me.

That's how I know that…

Inside of me, I'm one full person.

I am happy when that person smiles.

I am happy when that person is here.

Yes.

I am happy when that person is happy.

That person is special, different from other people.

You found it!

The thing that makes that person special…

That makes him different from the rest…

Is that he is him.

I found him.

The person that's precious and special…

The 'some one just for me.'

I hope that person finds them.

The things he can't do because he is him.

The things he can do because he is him.

I have found him.

I fell in love with him because he is that person.

Hopefully he will find them.

The things that I can do because I am me.

The things that I can't do because I am me.

That person will find them.

And then…

…hopefully he will love me…

…because I am me.

Out of all people and all of them…

I want him to find me.

And I want him to love me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So touching! -sniff, sniff-. Ya, I thought I'd put this up because it reminds me of Naruto. Maybe I'm just being wierd, but whatever. Oh, and I didn't write this. For those who don't recognise it, it's the second (I think?) book of the 'someone just for me' series from Chobits (By Clamp).


	6. I don't wanna Die!

**Sorry people; I throughly appologise for taking so damn long to update. Even a dead relative is no excuse for slacking off for half a year or so. Well, probably not that long, but it feels like it. Anyway, here you go! Enjoy!**

I groan and frown as I become aware of a bright light. Bright lights only mean one thing!!

"No! I don't wanna die!"

I sit up quickly, trying to hide behind my hands. I mustn't go towards the light! Run away!

"You realize that death is inevitable, right?"

Wait, I know that voice. Sasuke...?

"I really _am_ dead!"

"I didn't say you _were_ dead; I said death is inevitable."

I peek from between my fingers, and hands clamp onto my shoulders and force me to lie down again. It _is_ Sasuke! And he looks kinda pissed off... did I do something wrong again? Probably. I'm sorry; so sorry. I can't make it up to you this time; I seem to be in a hospital bed. He's got a scary mad look on his face, and I close my eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?! Saving me?!"

"You look mad, so I'm sorry."

"Damn rights, I'm mad!!"

He grabs my bandaged arm and I wince. I feel a drop of water on my hand, and my eyes flutter open quickly. It couldn't be... I can't see his face. After a few seconds he looks up, but I don't see any tears. Maybe it was just my imagination running away again.

"How could you... How DARE you scare me like that?!"

"I'm sorry!"

"What were you thinking?!"

"That I didn't want it to get you, obviously!"

Oops; that just slipped out! He looks a bit surprised, and then his eyes lower.

"Thanks for saving me then."

WHAT?! Did I just hear a god say a serious thanks to MOI?! He must realize my inner confusion, because he looks me in the eye and begins to tell me all the damage I've sustained. I really don't need him to tell me, trust me; I know better than anyone, but his voice is very calming so I don't say anything. From what I hear, I passed out from blood loss. Wouldn't be surprised considering the number of stitches he told me I have. My arm feels a bit like lead, and on my other side my hand is completely void of any feeling at all.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I think the question is, 'Can you feel _anything_'. And no, I can't."

He looks a bit worried at that. I catch his eye to ask him something I've been very curious about since I woke up. Even though I didn't hear him list any injuries I didn't already know about, I ask anyway.

"Uh, Sasuke? Did I fall?"

"No... You had a death grip on the rock. It took a few minutes just to pry you off; you must've been awfully scared of falling."

He smirks at me, but I just shrug and nod, so he shuts up. He _did_ tell me not to let go right? Of course I was scared, and I don't really feel like lying about it right now. I was very scared of dying; who wouldn't be? What an undignified way to meet your doom. At least it would've been a _bit_ heroic... I'm tired for some reason. I sneeze, and it suddenly makes sense. Stupid nature!!

"Oh, man! I hate getting sick!"

"Sick?"

"I've definitely got a cold now."

I sneeze again to prove my point, and groan as I close my eyes again.

"I'm sorry."

"What?! Why? I'm the one who messed up!"

"I could see you catching the cold, but I didn't do anything. And I should've grabbed you before you went over with the cougar-"

"Ha ha! If you'd done that, I might not even _have_ my arm! Besides, I was about due for another cold anyway!" I smile "Can you do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Just talk about something. Anything at all, I don't even care if it's history!"

My eyes are still closed as he obliges, and begins to rant about how Sakura is annoying and didn't care and Kakashi wouldn't get off his lazy ass to come get me. I lose track after that because I fall asleep to the comforting murmurings of my god and now saviour.


	7. Sakura? A kiss!

This time I wake up at night. It's fairly dark, but I can see the outline of someone slouching on my bed. Sasuke? Naw, he already visited. Kakashi? Where's the book then? If it's Sakura, I'm going to stab her where she lies! Oh wait... It is Sasuke. Why's he still here? It's 12:53 am according to the digital clock on the wall. I feel much better, and unwrap my slashed arm. All injury seems to be completely healed, so I check my hand as well. Almost gone. How long have I been in here?!

I lift my covers quickly, checking my leg under my hospital gown thingy. Healed, but with scars; they must've been really deep gashes. Without disturbing Sasuke's sleep, I get out of bed and stretch my cramped muscles. My clothes are on a nearby chair, so I take them, and put them on, happy that I have my own separate room.

I've been acting a bit too chummy with Sasuke lately; what if someone notices?! Like Sakura! She'd kill me! She'd kill me dead! Well, obviously she can't kill me alive... unless I was a zombie! Zombies are awesome! So are monsters, like the cookie monster. I love cookies. Probably not as much as Gaara, but they're yummy just the same! I'm sorry, what was I just thinking about?

Oh, right. I've got to get out of here. I probably shouldn't make Sasuke mad again by not telling him, especially since he stayed here. I hate this place; it smells like cleaning supplies. Yuck! I know; I'll write him a note.

'Ahhh! A cougar got me!!

Just kidding, don't kill me. Thanks for sticking around, but you didn't need to. Or were you sent to keep me from leaving? If that's it, I'm sorry, but you've failed! HA: P I'm going home now because I'm okay, so I'll see you tomorrow at the usual spot.

Later Sasuke!

-Naruto Uzumaki '

Written a bit messily (is that a word? Ya, probably...), but it'll have to do for now. I wonder if he'd believe me if I wrote it in blood on the bed sheets? ... No, that would just be cruel. I put the note in his hand, and jump out the window. I take one quick look around, before taking off in the direction of my house/mess/what-ever-you-call-it.

When I get there, I fling the door open, and find my suitcase just left there. Thanks guys. Just throw it in my house and leave. You idiots broke a lamp! I walk over to right the fallen object, wondering how long it'll take me to replace it. After a second I realize with a sigh, I probably never will. I'd better fix my ripped blanket later, but I'm still tired, so I go up to my room. I set my alarm for a bit earlier than usual, and fall asleep almost instantly.

Later my alarm clock goes off in my ear, tempting me to chuck it across my room. I decide against it, but give it an extra smack to shut it off. Time to get up and start fixing things. Number one on my list is to sew up my ripped clothes. I've only got seven sets of my outfit, and they stopped making them, so I have to take good care of what's left. They all have some sort of injury somewhere... (My clothes, I mean. Not the people who stopped making my outfits; even if I wish they did…)

I take off my clothes as I head to my bathroom for a shower, and throw my ripped jacket on the floor in the hall. As I feel the hot water, I suddenly wonder about the hot spring at the campsite. Hey! What happened to my tent?! Why didn't they wreck my house throwing that in the front door? Oh well... it was crap. No, worse; it was what crap wanted to be when it grew up.

After, I walk down my stairs in my boxers, scrubbing at my wet hair with a towel in one hand. My 'I-just-got-fixed-woo!' Clothes drag a bit behind me, dangling from my free hand.

"Naruto?"

Someone calls through my front door, making me freeze at the bottom of the stairs. Standing in my front door looking around, is Sasuke. Where the heck does he keep coming from?! He catches sight of me and sighs.

"Hurry up, we're going to be late!"

I look at my watch.

"AHH!! Where did the time go?!"

"Into the past, duh. Get dressed and quit gawking at your wrist watch."

I quickly oblige, grabbing a piece of now cold toast on my way out. We run down the street quickly, heading for the bridge where we'd been making our morning team meetings.

"Why did you come get me?"

"You were going to be late."

"Sensei's never there anyways! Tell me!"

"Okay, I was just making sure you didn't get lost on your way home. Or bumble yourself into trouble anywhere between last night and now."

I pout, hurt.

"I'm not that bad."

I say quietly, but he doesn't answer. We skid around the last corner, and catch sight of Sakura.

"Oh! Sasuke!"

'Oh!' ... What about ME?! I just got out of the hospital!!

"Oh, and Naruto."

Good to know I'm at least an after thought. I fume silently at them both, and look over the bridge into the water below. There're gold fish swimming around, and I scare them away by dropping a leaf in. I watch the ripples, ignoring the fact that Sakura is totally hanging off Sasuke, who's attempting to evade her to no avail. I must be having trouble shutting it out, because I'm thinking about it, but... It's bothering me.

I turn, and Sasuke is giving me an 'I'll-do-anything-if-you-save-me' look. I just can't resist that look; it's so rare.

"Hey, Sakura!"

She turns to me, and I push her off him. From his expression, we're not out of hot water yet. He's behind me now.

"What?!"

"Quit bugging Sasuke!"

"I'm not bugging him! He likes me, right Sasuke?"

"..."

His face is now emotionless.

"No he doesn't! Just give him some space to breath, or I'll throw you over the bridge!"

"What do you care?!"

"It's irritating seeing you hanging off him all the time! You're like a leech!"

She gasps, and I know I'm going to pay very dearly for this. I'd rather face another cougar. Sakura isn't even cracking her knuckles to kill me she's so mad. I can just hear the wheels turning as she conjures up some very nasty rumours. All she has to do is tell Ino, and the rest of the world will know instantly. I'm about to run away to find the quickest way to kill myself, when Sasuke comes up behind me and drapes his arms around me. I stiffen.

Both Sakura and me share the same expression of shock. He rests his cheek to mine lightly, and smirks at Sakura.

"Get it? I'm taken."

Sakura and I seem to be mirroring each other perfectly, our mouths going like a fish out of water, but not saying anything. Finally she manages.

"B-but how?! When?!"

"He did steal my first kiss after all. Don't you remember?"

That's true, even if it was a total mistake... I'm still completely shocked, and I have to fight hard not to pass out in happiness, even if he doesn't mean it. She's giving us a doubtful look, and I think she sees through the act. Sasuke discreetly pokes me to shake me out of it, and whispers

"Come on, work with me."

I still don't know what to do, but I relax instantly. Sakura notices, but doesn't seem to know what to think or believe. I mean, as a faithful fan girl, how can it even be conceivable that Sasuke could be Gay? I happen to agree with her. My god is simply trying to get out of a sticky situation, and I don't mind being in the cross fire this time. Sakura puts her hands on her hips, all-knowing.

"I don't believe you. You guys are always fighting, there's just no way."

Suddenly I find myself face to face with Sasuke, his hands on my face, and his mouth is on mine. I think I can fairly say, I can now die happy. Which I probably will soon if I know Sakura. Okay, I can go along with this. Just one little kiss, and we'll be home free. But... But his toung is licking my lips, so I open my mouth willingly. Is she gone yet? Ah, hell! What do I care?! I'm kissing the one person I want to kiss in the whole world! Universe! And it's beyond words! Fantastic or fabulous can never do this justice! He pulls away, and I try not to look disappointed. Or anything for that matter. Okay, I think now would be a good time to faint.


	8. Crushed

"Wake up, sleepy head."

"I don't wanna."

I mumble, brushing away the hand on my shoulder and rolling over. I was having the most wonderful dream...

"Dobe. Sakura left when I had to carry you back."

My eyes snap open.

"You mean that wasn't a dream?!"

Oops. I should have said nightmare. Maybe that would let him carry on his life as if it'd never happened. He'll probably forget about it quickly, and things will go back to normal between us: He'll stand around looking sexy, and I'll stand to the side, secretly staring at him and having dirty thoughts. The only thing different will be Sakura. She'll most likely turn extremely bitchy towards us both.

"No, it wasn't. Uh, about that... I'm sorry... Thanks for helping me out though. I don't think she'll be bothering me anymore."

"... Glad to help. I'm going back to sleep now." Where I can keep replaying that explosion of a kiss as much as I want, whether you like it or not.

"Is that it?!"

I look up at him in surprise, and detect a slight blush. He's giving me that weird look again; the one I don't understand. Wait... Does he actually like me?

"What... do you mean, 'is that it'?"

"I kissed you for crying out loud!"

I can't hide my dopey smile at that. "Yeah, I know! It got you out of your problem!"

"Are... Are you serious?!"

"What?!"

"Do I have to kiss you again, Dobe?!"

'I have no objections, but I don't see what you're trying to get out of this time.' "Do you need a review or something?! What do you want from me?!"

Typical me, blurting out things I really don't want to say. What I really meant was: 'Take me now!' ... Am I allowed take-backs? I guess not, because he's getting up to leave.

"Ah, wait!"

I catch him by his arm warmer, and he stops.

"That's not exactly what I'm trying to say. Heck, that's not even remotely close! I usually can't speak what I mean very well, and I end up with the exact opposite, even though I try to say what I mean, but it just doesn't come out right. Does that make sense?"

"So far."

"I really don't know if you meant the kiss or not, so I'm kinda not sure how to react. I know I'm slow, and I know... I know I'm a klutz, but I... I..."

... Trail off into silence because I don't know what to say. I just cling to his arm, and hope he doesn't hit me for being so stupid. I must be talking gibberish; I don't even understand myself. Not like I could even hear through my stupid overly loud heartbeat. Why?! Why did it have to happen like this?! To my surprise he instead turns, and I finally find some way to end my sentence, letting him go and blushing furiously.

"I'm so confused. I never change."

My view of the floor is suddenly altered as Sasuke squats in front of me, and lifts my chin with a curled finger. I'm about to say I'm sorry, but he pulls me into another kiss. If I thought that other one rocked, this one must be like a dynamite factory! When he finally pulls away, we're both panting.

"That's why I love you, Naruto."

OH MY GOD, NARUTO! GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER AND ANSWER!! (Hey, he said I wasn't dead, right!)

"I..." I'm about to say I love him too, when I remember Sakura, and how hard she tried all those years. "I'm sorry, Sasuke..."

I don't look at him, and bury my face in my pillow. I just can't crush everyone's fantasies, even for my own.

"... I don't."

The weight of those terrible words echoes through my room, crushing me in its lie. I almost wonder what Sasuke looks like, but I never want to see a god upset. I hate never being able to change! I always have to be the good guy!

"Naruto..."

I don't want him to see me either, or he'll know that I lied. My pillow is starting to get wet, but I don't care. I've just given up everything for the sake of a few stupid fan girls. Okay, more than a few, but I know what it's like to want someone so bad. It's either he's single, or you can't see him anymore. He's forever beyond your reach, and your world comes crashing down around your ears. In my case it was just swallowed up by a big black hole, but you get what I'm saying.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, but I shrug it off half-heartedly. I'm trying to hide the fact that I'm crying, and I hope it's working. He gets up, and leaves without another word. He closes the door behind himself, and I hear his footsteps recede. When I couldn't hear him anymore, I finally just let myself cry. What was I thinking?! I have no fears of rejection to worry about, so why can't I just confess?! All the other girls do! ... But... I'm not a girl. It's unnatural for boys to be together; I'd be reducing our village by two boys, and there sure are a lot of girls around here.

I end up crying myself back to sleep, not caring what-so-ever about today's mission. The week is almost up, and then we'll have to go back to classes at the academy. I can't wait. Note the sarcasm. I'm never going to be a ninja if I keep having so many emotions. Tools aren't supposed to become emotionally unstable at any time in their lives, especially not over something stupid, like love.


	9. Sasuke Persues

Please forgive me for neglecting the story over Christmas break, my life has turned to crap to put it lightly. Either way, I'd like to say sorry also for missing a chapter. My bad. :( Well, now that I've fixed it, I can put up a few new chapters if you care. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My alarm is ringing in my ears, loudly shredding my dream from my memory as I reach to turn it off. But I can't find it. Wha...? I get up, rubbing my eyes, and force myself to stumble out of bed to look for the darn thing. I check around my little nightstand, thinking it fell, but it's not there. I check under my bed, but it's not there either. I'm sitting on my knees beside my bed, staring stupidly at the floor, and suddenly my brain clears. Go to where it sounds loudest. Why couldn't I think of that before?

It's still dark. Damn hazy brain. I find it almost instantly, ringing the hell out of itself on my windowsill. I don't remember putting it there... There's a note taped to the side, and I pull it off. Come on, brain, what does it say? Why couldn't it be a bit lighter out?

"M... meet me... on the... the roof?"

I stare at it for about five minutes, and then drag myself out into the hall, and towards the window I use to climb onto the top of my house. I take another minute to clear my mind a bit more so I don't fall half way or something stupid, then pull myself up. Nobody's there, so I sit in my usual spot, and put my chin in my hands. This way I can fall asleep, but not look like it.

Before I have the chance to drift off again, the sky lights up. I sit up straight and stare. This is the first time I've been awake for the sunrise. It's beautiful, with lots of red and orange, and other warm colours. I watch until the sun is up all the way, then suddenly I hear a noise behind me. Turning quickly, I see Sasuke standing behind me and to the side. How did I not hear him get there?!

"Aren't you glad you woke up in time?"

He asks, still looking to the hills where the sun rose. I just stare at him in confusion. Didn't I already tell him I don't like him, even when I do? What's he doing on my roof? Don't tell me he's the one who hid my clock. Why? What does he want?

"I guess..."

I answer quietly, a questioning note in my voice.

"You didn't run into any doors or anything getting up here, did you?"

"... No... Why did you want me to see the sunrise?"

"Because you never do."

Scary! How did he know that?! Oh, whatever! I have to get ready for school now. I get up, and go back to the window where I slowly lower myself to the sill.

"Where're you going?"

"For a shower and some breakfast. Later, Sasuke."

Slipping in, I head straight for the bathroom. He's gone when I come out, or maybe still on the roof. I've got to avoid him if I can, maybe he'll just forget and things will go back to normal. Normal. I'm not sure if I like that word... It just doesn't sound right anymore. I put on the kettle for some ramen, and then shuffle through my fridge in an attempt to find something to drink; I'm out of milk. There's a can of tea, but I don't remember where it came from or how old it is. Oh well. I take it anyway.

When I finish eating, I run out the door and down the street towards school. I don't know how I managed it, but I'm going to be late again. I run up to the front door, praying it's open. It's not. I'm only two minutes late! Classes haven't even started yet! The only way in is through the side door where the principle sits and watches for latecomers. I heard someone once got by him without being noticed; I think it was Gaara. I think I'll give it a try. I open the door very slowly and carefully and slip in. Then I immediately drop to the floor, and crawl on my hands and toes to the exit on the other side. So far so good. Almost there... Reach, Naruto, reach! I grab the edge of the frame, and pull myself out silently.

Whoo-yah! I rock! I jump up, and run quickly to the packed hall where I proceed to attempt finding my locker. I'm grabbing my books, and closing the door, when suddenly everyone scrambles to get out of the hall. I don't know why, but if they think they need to, I do too. Oh, it's the principle!! Ah! He found me out! I run with everyone else, and we pile into our classrooms.

I sit in my usual seat, and then realize I'm next to Sasuke. How could I forget we sit together at school?! Argh! Now how am I supposed to make him forget me! He looks over at me, but I stretch out over my desk, and hide my face in my arms. I hate Kakashi's class! He probably won't even show up! Gaara is sitting in front of me, making things with his sand. It appears he's creating a bowl of fruit in boredom. I wish I could do something when I get bored.

I watch as he shapes an apple in his hands, then sets it on the desk and brushes everything back to a pile of sand with a sweep of his hand. He's decided to go to sleep on his desk now; like me. I missed a whole day yesterday, so Kakashi Sensei's probably going to get under my skin when I next talk to him. I sneak a peek at Sasuke. He's still staring at me. Damnit! How can I go back to my hobby of Sasuke watching, when he's always looking at me?!

"Naruto."

"What?"

"Want to hang out at lunch?"

Duh! Hell ya! "No, not really."

I don't know why, but he smiles at me for a second then turns his attention back to the work he's supposed to be doing. I have work I'm supposed to be doing too, but nobody actually expects me to do it, so I'm not going to disappoint. I scribble on the table, and generally waste time the whole class, trying to ignore the whispering I keep hearing from the girls. It seems Sakura decided to tell people about what happened.

By lunchtime, everybody knows. All the girls are flocking around Sasuke, asking him if it's true or not, and he's not even saying anything. Which is good, because it means things are the same as they always were. Good, good, everything's good... I hate myself.

I walk away from the groups of people, and behind the school where no one ever goes. I'm tired and I'm sad, don't bother me. To my surprise, I catch sight of Gaara and Kiba. They're right in my path, on the ground, kissing like there's no tomorrow. I just keep going and step over them. They freeze when they notice me, but I merely raise a hand in greeting and keep going like I haven't seen anything, so they shrug and resume.

Finding myself a nice corner, I lean on the wall, and wipe away a tear that managed to escape my guard. I don't even know how long I stayed there, just staring at the ground, but suddenly there were feet. Shoed feet blocking my view of the dirt. I look up, and I'm pulled into a kiss. We break apart, but I know who it is just by the kiss. I look away from him, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Sasuke."

"Come on, Naruto."

He's trying to get me to look at him, but I won't.

"I already said no."

"That doesn't matter."

"Sasuke! We're not together, so stop doing this to me!"

Finally I look up, a frown on my usually cheerful face.

"Doing what?"

He asks innocently. I want him more than ever, but I just will not do this. I can't. I... He's got me pressed against the wall, and it looks like he might be coming back for more. He starts kissing my neck, and comes slowly up to my mouth. His lips brush mine teasingly, and before I know what I'm doing, I've gone in to steal that kiss he's taunting me with. I never think before I act! Man! He's grinding me now, pressing his body to mine. Though I'm trying to stop myself, I moan, and push back. Finally we have to breath.

"I... I... You... Argh!"

I push him away, and run back to class, the bell ringing as I enter the school. How am I supposed to get out of this one?! I don't know anyone in my next class, which is good because I seem to have acquired a hicky right where my neck joins my shoulder. I'm lucky I spotted it in my reflection on the door before I went inside. I'm also lucky because my jacket has a high collar, so I can hide it. Why did he have to do that?! I must be a freaking tomato!!

After, I went to fourth period where I sat by Kiba. Kinda funny how I end up beside him, especially after I caught him and Gaara messing about. He moves over a bit so I have room, and I let my head hit the table. After a while he leans over and whispers to me.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Doing time in my own mind."

I answer just as quietly, my eyes closed. He pokes my shoulder, so I turn my head to look at him.

"You won't tell, right?"

"You have my word."

"Why?"

"I dunno... I guess people like us should stick together."

His eyebrows shoot up at that, but he smiles and nods. We both sink into a comfortable silence that I wish could happen to me more often. I finish my work faster than I thought I could, and proceed to try to melt into the table. To my surprise, everyone seems to be still working. How come I'm done? Weird, I seem to have even more papers than everyone else. Maybe I'm just 'in the zone' in the work department today. I am in a rather good mood, despite my light red blush that refuses to leave me.

Kiba seems to be into it too, because he just finished as well. We grin at each other, and begin to play X's and O's on a scrap piece of paper. I lose every single game, and end up shredding the used up paper into itty bitty little bits, which I then throw into the air with a frustrated growl. Kiba pulls out another piece of paper, and shows me how to play another game.

We play four in a row and SOS on grid paper until we get caught, and the jerk teacher gives us extra homework. We look at each other, and then fly through our homework before the class is even done. I bet no one expected that from me. Cool. I've made a new friend today.

Sasuke catches me on my way home, and he slips his hand up my shirt, his slender fingers burning my skin. I have to push him away and run again. I don't think I'll be able to take much more of this before I just glomp him, and make out with him in a public place.


	10. Awkward Visits

I decide to skip school altogether the next day, and spend the day wandering the streets looking in the shops and so forth. I'm proud to announce that I've wasted my entire day, and I go home shortly after lunch. For once, I decide to clean my house. I know, it's weird, but I do. First thing to go is all the ramen noodle cups and chopsticks. But only the ones that have been used!! I could never toss my precious ramen out without eating it first.

I finally get around to sewing the feathers back into my blanket, and clean out my suitcase. I straighten up my living room, and look wistfully at my broken lamp. I rather liked this one. Suddenly there's a knock on the door. According to my now visible clock, school got out a few minutes ago. Worried it might be Sasuke here to break my defences even lower, I stand behind the door and ask

"Who is it?" How obvious is that?

"Kiba and Gaara! We brought you your school work."

I open the door quickly with a sigh of relief. Kiba dumps a pile of papers and textbooks into my arms, and pushes past me into my house. I'm glad I cleaned.

"Thanks..."

I'm not so sure I'm actually happy. I mean, I can hardly see over the top!

"Expecting company?"

Kiba's giving me an all-knowing look, but I dump my papers on a side table I just cleaned with a shake of my head.

"No. I just didn't feel like going today, so I figured I'd clean a bit."

Kiba makes a noise, and looks around.

"Looks better than last time I was in here."

"What?!"

"I had to come get you once for something, but I couldn't find you. I'd actually thought you'd been buried alive by an avalanche or something."

I laugh at that, and try to figure out what to do with the lamp in my hand. Gaara is staring at me quietly, and I'm beginning to wonder if he's thinking of killing me or not. Kiba decides to make himself comfortable on my couch, and pulls Gaara down onto his lap. I still don't really know what they're doing here. I close the door that's waving slightly in the wind, and put the lamp under the table holding my homework.

"Do you guys want to play video games?"

I suggest, running my hand over the TV to wipe off the dust. Kiba looks extremely interested, and Gaara just shrugs. I pull out my game system, show them what games I've got, and we play video games for a few hours. I'm tied in skill with Kiba, but when it comes to fighting games, Gaara kicks both our asses. Kinda suits him, really.

Gaara gets a call on his cell phone, and sits in silence listening while Kiba and I duke it out on the game. After a minute he hangs up; Kiba beat me by one hit. I grumble and cross my arms as he gets up.

"Ready?"

Gaara nods, slipping the cell in his pocket.

"We've got to go now, so we'll see you at school?"

"I dunno. It's hard... you know."

"Ah. Sasuke?"

"... Leave me alone."

Automatically, my hand goes up to my neck. I grumble, but he smiles, poking me.

"So it is Sasuke!"

I look over at Gaara quickly, and Kiba notices my look.

"He knows."

"Okay."

"Look, just show up. You can hang out with us at lunch if you need a break. We won't let you leap on Sasuke without thinking."

"Uh, thanks, but that's not really the problem. If you guys ever get bored, which you probably won't... feel free to drop by and we can play games or something. Not like that."

I add at the look Kiba is giving me. He smiles, and they both nod as he leads Gaara by the hand out the door. Whoa, it's dark out! When did that happen?!

"We'll take you up on that sometime! Later, Naruto!"

"Bye!"

I wave as they melt into the darkness, and think why I'm standing in my doorway, staring out.

"... What the hell am I doing...?"


	11. I'm a big chicken

Next morning my alarm goes off, and I hit it; at least it's back on the nightstand where it belongs. I drag myself through my morning routine, and head off to school with my still unfinished homework. I did all the easy ones at least, so I can't say I didn't do it. I just didn't finish it. I spend first period trying to ignore Sasuke, who keeps trying to pass me notes. At lunch I run into Kiba, who proceeds to drag me off to a big tree on one side of the courtyard. He says it's where he hangs out with Gaara when they're not playing with each other.

It's my new hang out now. We sit around playing mild truth or dare, until someone walks up to us. I turn to see Sasuke looking down at me curiously.

"Can I talk to you privately, Naruto?"

"Uh..."

I look at the other two desperately. I don't think they get it, because they're giving me 'go for it' looks. I sigh in defeat, and stand up. I look one last time over my shoulder, giving them my best I'm-going-to-my-doom face. They get it finally, and shrug apologetically, smiling sheepishly. I can't be saved now. I follow him around a corner and no one seems to be there. Lucky me.

"What is it?"

"Why are you avoiding me lately?"

"Because I already said about a million times, no! And you keep stalking me!"

"But you're lying. I can tell just by looking at you. You said yourself that you always end up saying the opposite of what you mean, so why can't you just admit it?"

"... You know all the fangirls that flock around you everywhere you go?"

"What about them?"

"Do you realise how many worlds would be shattered if you were to get together with anyone, let alone a guy? Do you know how much that would hurt them?"

"It doesn't matter, they're just stupid fangirls."

"And what am I? A stupid fanboy?"

That stops him. He shakes his head, and lifts a hand to touch my face, but I step back.

"A small herd of girls love you. I don't know why you're paying attention to me, when they've been after you since kindergarten! Especially Sakura!"

"Naruto...!"

"I'm serious! I just couldn't do that to her!"

"But, Naruto! I love you, not Sakura. I don't care how long she's been after me, or anyone else. I don't know how, but somewhere along the line, I chose you over her... And I know you did the same. I love you for who you are, not your gender."

"B-but...!"

"Please, Naruto? Just say it?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I'm a big chicken."

"... Dobe."

Sasuke says with a smile, tapping his forehead lightly to mine and griping my shoulders. I don't answer, and look down. Wow, what a gorgeous smile, even for a god! And I think I really like the forehead knock; it puts us so close... I don't know if I can do this though! He lifts my head with a hand on my cheek, and looks me in the eyes. Oh no! I think I'm blushing!

"All you have to say is yes. Will you go out with me?"

"I... I..."

"Just say yes."

"... Yes."

I whisper, putting my hand over his. He grins, and I feel myself melting.

"Great! Want to hang out after school?"

"... Sasuke?"

I ask weakly, gripping his hand. He looks at me curiously. I'm shaking, and I feel light-headed.

"What is it?"

"I don't feel so good."

Suddenly everything goes dark.

**Silly Naruto passes out a lot, ni?**


	12. Sasuke wins THIS time! Final Chapter!

"Naruto...!"

What's that? Who, what, where, why, and when?! HOW?!

"Naruto!!"

"Ugh... Naruto's not in right now, please leave a message after the beep."

I say, reaching up and rubbing my temples. My head is killing me! Oh, god... Why is my brain pounding to be let out of my skull?

"Naruto, you don't even have an answering machine."

"I dunno, I think I saw one over there under all those papers..."

"Thank god! I was afraid you had a concussion or something!"

"I do, so be quieter."

I say quietly, and force my eyes open. Oh, the light! It blinds me! Ah! Sasuke is above me, looking down worriedly. Behind him are Kiba and Gaara. No wait... They're just standing up, and Sasuke is sitting down.

"Oh, hey guys."

They wave, trying to be silent. I sit up slowly, and look around; it appears we're all at my house.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Sasuke asks, fussing over me.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just have a killer headache."

I get up and go to the kitchen to get an Advil or something. When I get back they're all standing around looking awkward, and Gaara's trying to hide behind Kiba.

"Video games, anyone?"

I offer. They all look relieved at the break in the silence, and Kiba turns on the TV. Before long we're all bunched around it, frantically pushing buttons as three of us try to avoid getting killed by Gaara. Sasuke seems to be holding out pretty good, but his character has high defence points, and mine has stamina. I think I'm gonna die soon. Kiba's just hiding in a corner of the screen; I think Gaara's planning on taking him out last.

Eventually Gaara gets his phone call, and Kiba and him have to go. I wave goodbye from the door, and then turn to see Sasuke looking me up and down.

"Hey! Stop that!"

I say, closing the door and trying to hide behind the nearest table without looking like I am. He walks over and takes my arm, then pulls me back over to the couch. I don't even have time to fidget nervously before he's knocked me over, and straddles me.

"Let's have some fun, Naruto."

He whispers into my ear. I try to push him off, but then I remember I'd already said yes. I give him a doubtful look, but he grins and slips his cold hand up my shirt. I gasp at the temperature difference, but I can't say anything because he's kissing me passionately. Right then I give myself up. No more pretending and no more resisting what I want. I flip us around so I'm on top, and run my fingers through his silky black hair.

"Fine, you've got me."

"And it's about time."

He says, tugging at my pants with an evil grin.


End file.
